


I need your hugs.

by cristinita9509



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Loki y Thor se encuentran charlando a solas en aquella nave donde los Asgardianos viajaban a un nuevo lugar. Tras Thor darse cuenta de que la presencia de su querido hermano es real, se desatan una serie de sentimientos que no puede evitar llevar a flote.





	I need your hugs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> Bien, esto lo empecé cuando vi la película, fui el día del estreno con una amiga y nos pareció que algo faltaba en ese espacio. Me daba penita subirlo pero pues aquí les dejo mi pequeña aportación. Cabe decir que la mayoría de lo que esta aquí es puro sexo.
> 
> Sin betear, así que quizá vean algunos errores y me disculpo de antemano. 
> 
>  
> 
> Quiero dedicárselo a Taolee , me parece que ella ha escrito cosas hermosas en diferentes fandoms que sigo y sólo quería darle un regalito. Espero y les guste.

'Si estuvieras aquí podría abrazarte' Sí, esas fueron sus palabras, confiaba en que no se equivocaba y que de nuevo Loki se desvanecería, pero no podía estar más equivocado. 

Loki tomó aquel objeto que le fue lanzado y demostró que era su viva imagen la que estaba ahí; de carne y hueso. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la que el propio Thor tenía. 

'Aquí estoy '. Las palabras salieron deprisa de su boca, la intriga de saber si esos brazos lo tomarían y lo envolverían no duró mucho. Lo pudo sentir, la musculatura del rubio cubriéndolo.   
Primero pensó que sería un abrazo fuerte, aquellos que da un hombre a otro, uno que te estruja los huesos. Más se vio envuelto en uno suave, tomándolo con tal delicadeza que normalmente su querido hermano otorgaba a las damas. 

Al principio se negaba a cooperar, no era propio de él ser tan condescendiente con esas demostraciones de afecto, pero poco a poco sus brazos fueron cubriendo el cuerpo fibroso del rubio hasta que las palmas de sus manos quedaron apoyadas en los omoplatos. Su cabeza estaba muy cerca del pecho del mayor, escuchaba un poco a través de esa fría armadura el latir de su corazón. 

Tal vez iba de prisa por la victoria que acababan de vislumbrar. No era poco lo que le habían hecho a Hela, dejarla en aquella tierra que ya no era más Asgard y ver como era destruida. Las emociones podían seguir ahí y ese latir podría no ser por abrazar a su querido hermano. 

-Loki, no eres tan malo. - sus gruesas manos empezaron a acariciar las hebras del cabello largo y negro que su hermano aún preservaba, lamentaba haber perdido el suyo. Maldecía en su mente a aquel hombrecillo que no tuvo piedad y lo recortó tanto que podía sentir la cabeza más ligera. 

Sin darse cuenta el abrazo se volvió demasiado largo. No iba a mentirse, era algo que quería hacer desde el momento que supo que seguía vivo; tal vez Loki no era la mejor persona, quizá había estado profanando el trono haciéndose pasar por Odín pero era su hermano, era el ser que por muchos años había querido; amado...

Se separó un poco, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos azules que siempre le habían traído cierta calma. El rostro de Loki emanaba algo de confusión, el abrazo tan extenso lo había empezado a incomodar y la mirada penetrante del rubio no ayudaba en nada. Estaba teniendo una lucha interna por dejar de mirar a Thor pero se volvía cada vez más difícil ya que le parecía que ese rostro ajeno se acercaba cada vez más al suyo. Y no se equivocaba, pronto sintió la calidez del respirar del rubio chocar contra su cara. 

Sus labios se sintieron secos al instante y tuvo la necesidad de pasar su lengua sobre ellos para refrescarlos. Mala idea, eso sólo provoco que la mirada de Thor se encendiera en una necesidad que hasta ahora había retenido. 

La distancia la rompió sin el permiso del pelinegro, chocando así sus labios en un beso un poco tosco. Loki sintió la necesidad de separarse pero esos fuertes brazos no lo dejaban, vio como el mayor había cerrado los ojos y como también lo incitaba a abrir la boca. 

Movió la cabeza a un lado rompiendo el beso, jadeando un poco por la sorpresa que aún resguardaba. 

-Thor; hermano. ¿No estás llevando esta demostración de afecto demasiado lejos? - quería ser racional, pensar que el rubio sólo había tenido un desliz erróneo y se había confundido entre tantas emociones acumuladas. 

El rubio no contestó a la pregunta pero si le dio una respuesta poco esperada. - Quédate a mi lado. - Loki no sabía que contestar a eso, lo había traicionado más de una vez y aún asi le estaba ofreciendo quedarse ahí, con él. Pudo haber dicho 'quédate con nosotros, tu pueblo', pero no, el simple hecho de haber dicho que fuera con él fue suficiente para sentir un burbujeo crecer desde la boca del estómago hasta su garganta. 

Ahora fue él quien no dio previo aviso y se lanzó a unir sus labios cual piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.   
Abrieron un poco sus bocas y sintieron que compartían su respirar. Poco a poco la lengua del de cabellera dorada fue tomando paso dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda dónde esa lengua lo esperaba gustoso. 

Las manos del pelinegro, frías como el hielo, rodearon el cuello de Thor, acercándolo o al menos intentándolo. El beso podría fundir cualquier objeto en ese momento, el calor que despegaban era tanto que el sudor en sus frentes comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Loki deseaba tocar la extensa cabellera del rubio pero tendría que conformarse con tocar la suavidad que el pelo corto le dejaba. Una de sus manos llegó a acariciar el rostro del mayor, tocando la orilla de aquel parche en el ojo.   
No sabían hasta donde llegarían, el beso se hacía más pasional con cada segundo que pasaba, sus bocas comenzaron a pedir más de lo que los labios del contrario le podían dar. Thor terminó el beso, no de forma brusca sino poco a poco dejando besos cortos en los labios del pelinegro. Pero no se detuvo ahí, simplemente cambió la dirección ellos. 

La pálida piel de Loki siempre le había parecido hermosa. Sus labios se posaron en el cuello haciendo una pequeña succión dejando una marca rojiza. Sonrió al verla, resaltaba entre tanta blancura. 

-Si me dejas marcas, te mato. - ignoró las palabras de su hermano, y comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo lo largo de ese cuello. Depositaba besos detrás de la oreja, una zona sensible. Los suspiros que el pelinegro soltaba era como música para sus oídos. 

-Thor...- le encantaba como sonaba su nombre con esa voz ni tan gruesa ni aguda. Sus manos empezaron a curiosear paseándose por la parte baja de la espalda del más delgado, una mano fue muy atrevida al posarla sobre uno de los glúteos del menor. 

Loki se limitaba a sentir, el deseo carnal es algo que siempre estuvo en él, no de la misma forma que el mayor pero no quedaba exento de ello. También se aventuro a tocar más se esa musculatura, acariciaba la piel de esos brazos e intentaba tocar algo del torso, pero se veía complicado con tantas prendas estorbando. 

Tal vez era el momento justo para usar un poco de magia y retirar esa molesta ropa. No se molestó en avisarle al rubio, simplemente chasqueó los dedos y la ropa fue desvaneciéndose, quedándose ambos en cueros. 

Con la piel ya descubierta, Loki pudo posar sus manos sobre aquel pecho tan fornido, deslizar con lentitud sus dedos entre los pectorales mientras que Thor aprovechaba la falta de ropa y posaba sus labios calientes en los hombros del pelinegro.

Un suspiro del menor fue suficiente para hacer que su ya notoria erección diera un pequeño brinco. Su cuerpo era grande y su miembro no era una excepción. Loki tambien tenía una buena medida, se separaron un poco cruzando miradas para luego examinar sus cuerpos en silencio.

Si, el cuerpo de su hermano era delgado pero fibroso, la ligera capa de vello que cubría su pubis resaltaba al ser oscura. El rosado de la cabeza de su miembro brillaba con el líquido pre seminal que empezaba a salir. Loki era un hombre, no había ningún rasgo -salvo su cabellera si deseaba comparar- que se pareciera al de una mujer. Sin ser consciente se lamió los labios. 

Por su parte, para Loki no era la primera vez que observaba ese cuerpo desnudo. Claro, de pequeños se miraron así infinitas veces, pero cuando se hicieron mayores y el vello en sus cuerpos se hizo notorio la cosa cambió. Era mera curiosidad por observar ese cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido con cuidado, lo vio mientras se bañaba a la luz de algunas antorchas. No quería admitirlo pero su cuerpo se calentó ante esa imagen; no volvió a espiarlo. 

A diferencia de aquella vez, ahora podía observar todo más a detalle. Veía algunas de las cicatrices de viejas batallas y por un momento se tuvo que reprimir de llevar sus dedos y tocarlas. Respiró hondo y con suaves pasos acortó la distancia que se habían impuesto sin despegar su vista de los labios de los que anteriormente había bebido.

El rubio sonreía de lado, no se sentía mal por los pensamientos que para cualquier otro podrían ser impuros. En cuanto el pelinegro estuvo a su alcance, lo tomó con menos delicadeza que al principio. Rodeó uno de sus brazos por esa delgada cintura y pegó sus cuerpos, dejando que su erección rozara con la piel del contrario. 

Poco a poco se vieron bajando, quedando tendidos en el suelo. Sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente por la agitación. Sudaban copiosamente mientras que sin darse cuenta, algo del vidrio empezaba a empañarse. 

Esa boca que gustaba de explorar el cuerpo ajeno empezó a regalar un camino de besos por todo el pecho plano del de piel nívea. No podía compararse con el de una mujer, con él podía sentir el latir del corazón cada que pegaba sus labios. 

Loki empezaba a desesperarse, su erección aclama atención, goteaba un poco de aquel líquido viscoso y transparente. ¿Cuánto más lo torturaría con la espera?   
De no ser por que sabía que estaba muerto diría que Odín escucho su petición ya que el rubio bajó su mano derecha y rodeo su erección con sus dedos algo callosos y gruesos para brindarle un apretón que sólo le hizo soltar un corto jadeo.

La estimulación no tardó en llegar. Movía su mano con lentitud, esparciendo un poco el líquido para facilitar los movimientos.   
No quería cerrar los ojos y perderse de ese espectáculo, se recargó sobre sus codos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver a detalle lo que Thor le hacía. Podía ver la erección del mayor hincharse más, resaltando una delgada vena. 

-Thor...por favor.- esas palabras podrían interpretarse de muchas formas. Pero el mayor sabía a que se refería. Tomó entre sus dedos una buena cantidad de aquella viscosa sustancia y con ayuda de un poco de su propia saliva empezó embadurnar aquel anillo carnoso que se tornaba estrecho. 

Le costó un poco pero en cuanto su dedo anular entró todo fue más fácil. Lo movía con cuidado para hacerse espacio y poder dilatarlo a su tamaño. Para distraer al pelinegro mientras lo preparaba, lamía el muslo interno de esas delgadas piernas, repartiendo algunas mordidas. 

El menor cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar cada una de esas sensaciones en su memoria. Al poco rato sintió un vacío, dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido ya que parecía que habían dejado de darle atención, pero no tardó en sentir algo que no podía compararse con unos simples dedos. 

Thor esparció un poco más de su saliva y se dio unos toques a su erección para esparcir el líquido transparente por todo lo largo que era. Acercó la punto a la entrada dando un respiro hondo y prosiguió a adentrar la punta, con lentitud para no lastimarlo. 

Era imposible no sentirlo, su respiración empezó a ser irregular y apretaba sus puños contra el piso mientras sentía cada milímetro de ese pene abriéndose paso a su interior. Sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar, al menos el rubio tuvo la delicadeza de acariciarle las piernas aunque sin dejar de adentrarse en él. Cuando hubo terminado, ambos se dieron unos segundos para acoplar la respiración. 

¿Podía esto ser un sueño? Se sentía tan real que se negaba a la idea. El interior del menor era cálido y parecía recibirlo con gusto. Cuando sintió que las manos de Loki buscaban las suyas entonces comprendió que le estaba dando su consentimiento para moverse. No iba a hacerse del rogar por lo que empezó con movimientos lentos pero acompasados. Acoplándose a un ritmo al que ambos estuvieran a gusto.

Sabía que iba lento para no lastimarlo, no es que no pensara que Thor era un caballero en ocasiones, pero esto es algo que no esperaba de él. Pensó que se comportaría como un animal en celo y prácticamente lo perforaría con cada embestida. 

Tomó entre sus delgadas manos su propia erección para no dejarla sin atención, además de que buscaba provocar más al rubio. Se daba algunos toques, ligeros al principio pero que fueron en aumento con cada penetración que parecían ir a un ritmo un poco mayor. Sentía el choque de sus pieles sudadas y escuchaba los sonidos obscenos que sus cuerpos provocaban con tal acto. 

Una de esas embestidas alcanzó ese punto de placer que causó que sus rodillas temblaran y que de no ser por que estaba recostado en el piso, se hubiese caído. El rubio al ver la reacción del menor se limitó a dar en ese punto cada vez más rápido mientras disfrutaba de esos jadeos roncos que sólo le provocaban más.

Las caderas de ambos se movían al mismo compas, las gotas de sudor caían descontroladas. El cabello de Loki se le pegaba un poco en la frente, sus pupilas parecían más dilatadas y sus pezones se habían colocado erectos. 

Una de las manos de Thor tomó la pierna izquierda del pelinegro y la levantó para recargarla sobre su hombro. Aceleraba el acto, alcanzando con su mano aquellos testículos que no dudó en acariciar entre la hendidura, subiendo poco a poco hasta tomar con seguridad la erección, retirando la mano de Loki. 

Las mejillas se les tornaron rojizas, el aire no parecía ser suficiente para ninguno. Estaban cerca de llegar al orgasmo. 

Hablaban sin palabras, con la mirada. Tal vez ahora sólo gozaba de un ojo sano pero era suficiente par apreciar la imagen frente a él y grabarla en su mente. 

No podía más, Loki comenzó a soltar los jadeos que había estado reprimiendo, movía las caderas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Thor...Thor...- su voz de apagaba por el placer. De pronto sintió como las estocadas se hicieron más veloces y como el rubio cerraba los ojos sin dejar de mover su mano para masturbarlo. No era su intención terminar antes que el pelinegro, pero aquella cavidad estrecha era demasiado placentera. Un par de embestidas más y logró llegar al éxtasis derramándose dentro. 

Ese calor abrazador llenaba sus entrañas, a pesar de que ya no estaba duro, Thor continuaba moviéndose dentro, acelerando el movimiento de su mano contra la erección que en breve derramaría su esencia. Y así fue, un par de movimientos más y Loki sintió como una descarga eléctrica viajaba por toda su columna, como la piel se le erizaba y a sus manos y pies llegaba un cosquilleo agradable. 

No sabían si habían pasado segundos o minutos pero se quedaron quietos, aún unidos hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron.

El primero en reaccionar fue Thor, bajó la pierna del pelinegro y poco a poco fue saliendo de aquel canal cálido. Al salir notó como sus fluidos salían mojando los glúteos del menor. Por su parte Loki sintió la ausencia, cerró los ojos un momento y se acomodó mejor en ese piso que había sido testigo de aquel acto carnal.

El pesado cuerpo del rubio se acomodó junto al de cabellera negra, aún en el limbo de placer que había experimentado. Poco a poco su ojo se iba cerrando, descansando por fin.

A pesar de querer descansar como su hermano lo hacía, Loki, en cuanto recupero sus sentidos por completo hizo aparecer sus vestimentas. Le hacía falta un baño, una tina llena de agua caliente y esencias. Se quedó observando el rostro pacífico del rubio, resistió a la tentación de robarle un beso y sólo se acercó a su oído a susurrar. 

-Me quedaré contigo. - de levantó y salió en silencio. No estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigían pero por el momento no veía mal la idea de quedarse a su lado.


End file.
